Lisbon's wake up call
by oneiroitane
Summary: Jane and Lisbon live happily married, along with their beautiful daughter, Destiny. Every part of their life seems perfect but the spark between them seems to have faded. Can Lisbon's new idea fix that?


It was fourteen months after their wedding and five months after the birth of their daughter Destiny who looked had Jane's curly blond hair and emerald eyes like her mother. She looked to both of them and she seemed like a small angel. Jane was very protective and sweet with her and made special arrangement for her room and crib. Lisbon was sure, he would spoil her and gave her everything she wanted. Lisbon made a note to make a talk about it with her husband in the future.

Their life was perfect. Jane had made an amazing job with the rebuild of the cabin and he stood on her side during the whole pregnancy and helped her with the baby. He was supported and he was kind with her when she got mad from her hormones and he handled the situation with understanding.

Lisbon had return back to her job after three months of the labor but Jane chose to stay home with Destiny and helped when it was only necessary. He liked to build and made things around the house. He made a beautiful garden and a small park for Destiny. Working with wood, it helped him relaxing.

Their life was perfect but Lisbon felt to miss something. After the birth of Destiny, Jane and she didn't have spent some time alone and she started to feel ugly and unwanted. Jane never tried to make love to her despite Lisbon's efforts. She hasn't said the words clearly but she began to kiss him or hug him or touch her body to his when they were alone. But Jane didn't make the move and every night Lisbon was sleeping feeling miserable and alone despite Jane's present beside her.

She decided to take action and made a plan to inflame their passion on bed before their sex life disappeared forever. Lisbon knew Jane's schedule and on Friday night when he left to go shopping for food supplies and diapers for Destiny, Lisbon began her plan.

She fed Destiny and slept her with a lullaby and when Lisbon made sure she was sleeping peacefully, Lisbon left Destiny's room and went to their bedroom. She placed aromatic candles around the room and lighted them up and then she changed to a new set with underwear. Lisbon let her hair down and applied her favorite body lotion which She knew Jane loved it. She looked herself in the mirror and let a breath of agony. She putted on her robe and waited for Jane to return.

Almost an half hour later she heard the door to open and close. She stood up and went to find Jane. Jane clear up the bags of shopping and Lisbon went behind him and crossed her hands around his waist hugging him close to her chest. Jane turned around and return the hug. Lisbon placed her left hand in Jane's hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

Her body ached to be close to him. Her heart hurt to have him again. She still couldn't believe she had him in her life. Sometimes she was scared it was all a dream and she would wake up and find herself alone. She pulled herself tightly against him wanting never let him go again.

As Jane return the kiss, Lisbon wrapped herself tighter against Jane and the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Jane's kisses ignited a million emotions inside of her and Lisbon heard a moan from Jane and smirked into the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, they stayed and stared at each other, Jane's expression was unreadable and his eyes told her all his hidden feelings. Lisbon was never so arousal in her life before.

She wanted to speak to him but instead she chose to show him without words what she felt and wanted. She caught Jane's eyes roved over her body and Lisbon found the courage and removed his hands from her waist and opened her robe letting it drop down on the floor. Lisbon trembled as she stood in her underwear in front of her husband and she felt a little shy. He hadn't seen her body for months and she was afraid he didn't want her anymore. Lisbon lifted her gaze to look at Jane and his expression drove off all her doubts.

Lisbon felt confidence and grabbed Jane's hand and started to walk backward to their room. Jane let her drag him running his eyes to her back. As they were inside Lisbon closed the door and moved Jane slowly, his back hit the wall and Lisbon gave him a gesture to stay there.

Jane blinked at her and Lisbon smiled and laid down on the bed. Lisbon removed with slow, seductive moves her bra and panties and soon she was completely exposed to Jane. Lisbon closed her eyes and starting to imagine Jane's hands on her. She began messaging her gorgeous breasts and stick two fingers in her mouth. She ran her tongue in her fingers and then she circle her nipple with them imaging it was Jane's tongue, his hot mouth on her. She tweak her nipple and pictured it was his teeth. Lisbon let a moan and continued imagining Jane watching her.

Lisbon opened her eyes and met Jane's. She grabbed the headboard and stood in front of him while he followed her with his eyes. Lisbon opened slowly her legs and opened her low lips with her fingers and began to rub her clitoris in a slow, circular motion. She putted a finger on her mouth and heard a groan from Jane.

Lisbon grinned to him and spread her legs as wide as she could. Lisbon gently slide her middle finger inside herself, biting her lip harder. She began to thrust it in and out and added a second finger. Lisbon's hips bucked as she increased the pressure against her clit and she let a little gasps of pleasure.

Lisbon felt Jane's hands to cover her and he gently moved them away. Without a word, he lowered his head and flicked his tongue out against Lisbon's clit. He began to lick it softly and made circus, his fingers teasing her more. Lisbon cried loudly and all she could think was that she needed more. Lisbon tangled her fingers in his hair and she felt a finger to began to thrust in and out.

Lisbon was overwhelmed to say anything as Jane's tongue pressed hot and wet against her clit and she felt amazing. She grabbed desperately the sheets, lifting her hips and her head moved back.

Lisbon exploded and her muscles clenched around Jane's finger and a wave of pleasure penetrated her body. Lisbon laid back, unmoving on the bed and Jane licked his finger. He moved out of the bed and Lisbon opened her eyes immediately with worried and saw him to remove his clothes fast and settled into the bed again.

Jane closed the distance between them and took Lisbon's wrists and pressed them above her head. Lisbon's breath caught in her throat. Their bodies pressed to each other and she wanted nothing more than touch him.

Jane smirked at her and brushed his lips across hers. He let his tongue play against her lips and slipped between them. It was sexy and Jane's hands started to explode her body. Lisbon thought she would pass out as Jane worked her mouth.

Lisbon close her eyes and let herself melt under his touch. Jane broke the kiss and turned her onto her stomach. Lisbon felt his eyes on her, sweeping down the slopes of her back. His hands brushed her hair away and Jane traveled his back on her back. Jane began to lick her spine with his tongue, slow and gently.

Jane moved his fingers on her hair and wrapped them around his fist, carefully without hurting her and yanked her head back. Lisbon could see him from the corner of her eyes. She saw lust, heat, love. Jane leaned in and placed soft kisses along her jaw, neck and shoulder. Lisbon felt his own arousal on her back and wanted to kiss him.

But Jane had other thoughts. He pulled her up on all four and guided her to lower herself onto her forearms. Jane knee behind her and reach around to caress her breasts. Jane couldn't help himself and in one hard thrust he putted himself inside his wife.

Both Jane and Lisbon moaned at the connection and Jane let his instincts to take hold and he began hungrily to thrust into Lisbon. Lisbon was biting into the pillow and growling as Jane pressed into her sweetness. Jane spread her legs more and thrust deeper, filling her completely every time. Lisbon cried out loudly as she came already and she was still cumming as Jane fucking her into multiple orgasms.

Jane felt himself close and moved out of Lisbon and turned her on her back. He opened her legs and laid between her legs and entered her again in one motion. Lisbon wrapped her legs around him and used her feet to guided him by putting gentle pressure on his buttons. Jane moved his hands around her and Lisbon began to stroke his back.

Jane was panting as he began to move inside her and watched her breasts bounce from his movement. Jane bend over and began to taste her skin as he moved faster in her. Jane's erection was stretching Lisbon's silk walls making her juices spill out of her.

Lisbon threw back her head in pleasure and came the same time when Jane filled her with his hot seed. They both breathed hard and fast and Jane gave her some slow thrusts and collapsed beside her.

Using all his remaining strength, he pressed her in his arms and slept immediately from the exhaustion.

The next morning:

Lisbon woke up with a yank and stretched her hands. She felt a delicious ache between her legs and smiled at the last night's memories. She sat up in the bed and before she had a chance to call Jane, he opened the door and stepped in with Destiny and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning mommy." Jane chuckled and sat beside her and offered her the cup.

Lisbon's had a big smile on her face and took some sips before she let the cup on the bedside table. She greeted Jane and Destiny with a kiss and took her daughter on her lap. Jane pulled them in a hug and kissed Lisbon on her forehead.

This was his paradise, his heaven, his peace. He could live the rest of his life in eternal happiness as long Lisbon and their daughter were safe and in his life. Peace filled him and covered him as a warm, comfortable blanket. Their life was perfect.


End file.
